heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of DC Comics imprints
DC Comics has published a number of other imprints and lines of comics over the years. History In the Golden Age of Comic Books publishing, DC Comics was also an imprint of Detective Comics and its affiliated companies, All-American Publications and National Allied Publications, that were later all merged into National Periodical Publications, later renamed DC Comics.All-American Publications, at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Retrieved 6/7/2013. Archived on May 22, 2013. Before the merger, due to squabbles between the companies, All-American published under its own name/imprint in 1945 starting with the February stand date until the December stand date.1937-45. In 1987, DC started Piranha Press as a mature readers line. The Elseworlds concept was tested in 1989 with "Gotham By Gaslight: An Alternate History of the Batman" and was an imprint with 1991's "Batman: Holy Terror". DC launched, using the licensed Red Circle characters, the Impact Comics imprint in 1991 as an introductory and new talent imprint. In January 1993, DC's Vertigo imprint was launched with some former DC Comics imprint titles.Julian Darius' "Vertigo Chronology at Sequart. Accessed June 2, 2008 Archived April 30, 2008. DC teamed up with Milestone Media to co-publish Milestone Comics starting in 1993.Milestone. Page 4. Impact Comics last saw print in July. Piranha was shut down in 1994 to be replaced by Paradox Press with Milestone Comics following in 1996. In July, the Helix science fiction imprint was launched. In October 1997, the Tangent Comics imprint was published on skip week then on the skip week of September 1998. In August 1998, DC purchased Wildstorm Productions including imprints Cliffhanger, Homage and ABC. 1998 also saw the end of the Helix imprint as its top title was moved to Vertigo, where reprints of the Helix titles also were print under. In 2001, DC shut down Paradox Press. DC launched a Manga imprint, CMXCMX. Page 10. and DC Focus in 2004, but Focus was soon shut down in 2005. Johnny DC was launched in September 2004 with DC Comics' Looney Tunes and Cartoon Network based comic books. In November 2006, All-Star DC is launched with All-Star Superman.2000-2005. January 19, 2013. In May 2007, DC launched a line for young women called Minx. Also in 2007, DC enter the webcomic market with Zuda Comics.Zuda Comics. Page 3. After seeing Tangent characters in the regular DC Universe in "Infinite Crisis" in 2006, in "Ion" in 2007 and then in "Countdown", the Tangent imprint was revived on March 18, 2008 for a 12 issue maxi-series. The Red Circle line began print in 2008 as DC's second attempt with the Red Circle characters. This time as part of the DC Universe. The Milestone characters where also licensed in 2008 to be included in the DC Universe. With no placement in major bookstores in the young adult section, Minx was canceled in September 2008. With some licensed pulp characters mixed with pulp like DC characters, DC launched the First Wave line in 2009. On July 1, 2010, DC shutdown its CMX imprint and moved only Megatokyo to the DC imprint. On September 27, 2010 continuing the DC Entertainment reorganization, DC announced the end of the Wildstorm and Zuda imprints with Bob Harris named Editor-in-Chief on September 27 for all remaining imprints: DC, Mad and Vertigo. With the New 52 DC Comics reboot in September 2010, the Wildstorm characters where added to the DC Universe within the Edge line which also held the western and war comics. The Earth One graphic novel imprint was launched in November 2010. By the end of 2011, the First Wave line was discontinued. Imprints All-Star All-Star, or All-Star DC, was DC imprint that allowed big name creators to make "out-of-continuity" stories of DC major characters. All-Star was DC's answer to Marvel's Ultimate imprint.All-Star DC. Page 2. The original purposes of the line was to have stories featuring the characters in their "most identifiable versions as seen by the world outside of comics". However based on the creators recruited, the purposed shifted to the creators' vision.Brady, Matt. Dan DiDio: 20 Answers, 1 Question. November 26, 2008. Newsarama. Only two out of the four planned mini-series made it to print. All-Star Superman was considered a landmark series for the Superman character and the creators. The other title, All Star Batman & Robin, the Boy Wonder, was never finished but created a lot of discussions. The title is expected to get new branding, "Dark Knight", if and when it resumes. Due to scheduling issues of the creative team, writer Geoff Johns and artist J.G. Jones, All Star Batgirl status by November 2008 was an indefinite hold. Adam Hughes was working on All Star Wonder Woman book with some pages completed by November 2008. In November 2006, All-Star DC is launched with All-Star Superman and ran 12 issues. A Direct to video animated movie was made based on All-Star Superman by Warner Home Video and released on February 22, 2011.Hugh Armitage , Date set for 'All-Star Superman' release. December 1, 2010. digitalspy.com. Retrieved June 12, 2013. DC Focus Focus or DC Focus was an alternative imprint from DC Comics launched in 2004. The imprint was an alternative in that the titles were about people with superpowers with out costumes or fighting crime. While the imprint had four solid titles the line was closed in mid-2005, with only Hard Time moving to the main DC imprint in a second series.DC Focus. Page 7. Earth One Earth One (EO) is a DC Comics graphic novel imprint that features a separate continuity from their main imprint.Langshaw , Mark. DC Comics unveils 'Earth One'. December 7, 2009. Digital Spy. Accessed June 25, 2013. Announced in 2009, Earth One graphic novels were planned to see print in 2010 with the first issues of Superman: Earth One and Batman: Earth One. Superman: EO Volume 1 was issued in November 2010.Ayres, Tom. DiDio reveals 'Earth One' plans for 2011. Digital Spy. Accessed June 25, 2013. Batman: EO Volume 1 was held to be released at the same time as The Dark Knight Rises film in July 2012. Superman: EO Volume 2 was confirmed at that time to be released later that year with additional Batman: EO volumes possible with Volume 2 confirmed.Rogers, Vaneta. GARY FRANK On Who BATMAN: EARTH ONE Is For & Its Future. July 19, 2012. Newsarama. Accessed June 28, 2013. In June 2013, work on a Wonder Women: Earth One volume was under way.Clark, Noelene. Wonder Woman graphic novel: Grant Morrison takes on the feminist icon. June 26, 2013. Hero Complex @ Los Angeles Times.com. Accessed June 28, 2013. Elseworlds Elseworlds is DC Comics superhero alternative history or non-canon imprint. In November 1989, the first Elseworld title, Gotham By Gaslight: An Alternate History of the Batman, saw print. The line became an imprint with October 1991's Batman: Holy Terror as it was the first to carry the Elseworld logo. Helix Helix was a science fiction imprint of DC Comics. It only lasted two years before being merged into DC's Vertigo imprint.Helix. Page 5. Originally it was planned to be released in July 1996 with September 1996 cover dates as "Matrix".Previews. Vol. VI. Number 5. May 1006. Pg. 57, 78. However, to avoid comparison to the upcoming film The Matrix, the imprint was renamed "Helix"."Comic Book Urban Legends Revealed #114", Comic Book Resources, 2007-08-02. Retrieved on 2008-03-21. The imprint continued until 1998, when its "signature book" Transmetropolitan transferred to the Vertigo imprint. Additional Helix titles were later republished in collected editions under the Vertigo brand. Impact Comics Impact Comics, also !mpact Comics or Impact! Comics, was a superhero imprint for DC Comics using the Red Circle characters licensed from Archie Comics. The line was supposed to be a newsstand based line aimed at the younger readers. The Comet by creators Mark Waid and Tom Lyle was the imprints longest running title. The Miniseries Crucible by Mark Waid and Joe Quesada was an attempt to relaunch the line but with sales still lagging, the imprint was instead canceled.Impact Comics. Page 6. The imprint was also supposed to be a training ground for new talent.Hughes, Bob. 1990-1995. October 01, 2006. DC Timeline. Impact was launched in July 1991 with several titles: Black Hood, The Fly, Jaguar, Comet, Legend of The Shield and The Web. In May 1992, the imprint got its first team title, The Crusaders, lasting 8 issues. From October to December 1992, various titles are canceled. The Miniseries Crucible began in February 1993 by writers Mark Waid and Brian Augustyn and artist Joe Quesada and was an attempt to relaunch the line but with sales still lagging, the imprint was instead canceled. Johnny DC Johnny DC is DC's imprint for all ages cartoon titles. Previously, Johnny DC goes back to the Silver Age as a mascot of DC Comics. Already printing Looney Tunes and Cartoon Network based comic book in September 2004, DC upgraded the regular line to a full imprint as Johnny DC. The imprint added that month The Batman Strikes, a comic based on the Cartoon Network Batman series and Cartoon Network Block Party, an anthology title. In September 2006, Krypto the Superdog title started adapting its Cartoon Network show. Three new ages 4 & 5 focused titles, Billy Batson, Tiny Titans and Super Friends, are launched in August 2007 by Coordinating Editor Jann Jones. In February, Tiny Titans first issue is released while in March Super Friends title returns but based on the Mattel toy line. Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the Eighth Grade title begins in December 2008 as an ongoing as a "push to put some energy into the line and actually attract the younger readers it's ostensibly aimed for." but is later changed to a mini-series. By 2012, the imprint is renamed DC Entertainment. Minx Minx was an imprint of DC Comics graphic novels aimed at the young adult particularly teenage girls. The line was launched with The Plain Janes, the lines' signature title. DC signed Alloy Media & Marketing to market the imprint with a $250,000 budget. Also, Minx was working with Book Sense to get the novels into independent bookstores.Khouri, Andy. NYCC, Day 2: Minx, The Face of Modern Fiction. February 24th, 2007. Comic Book Resources. Retrieved June 4, 2013. The Plain Janes was the only title to get a second volume before the imprint was shut down.Minx. page 9. Random House, DC's bookstore distributor could not get the line's books into the young adult fiction section at the major bookstores. The line was canceled in September 2008.Khouri, Andy. DC Cancels MINX Young Adults Line. September 24th, 2008. Comic Book Resources. Retrieved June 4, 2013. The New York Four move to Vertigo for its sequel, New York Five. Paradox Press Paradox Press was DC's second mature readers imprint replacing Piranha Press in 1994. The Paradox imprint was shut down in 2001. Paradox's first comic books, Big Book of Urban Legends, La Pacifica and Brooklyn Dreams, sees print in January 1995. In August 1996, Paradox begins reprinting of Gon manga by Masashi Tanaka. Road to Perdition published in April 1998 was later adapted into a motion picture. Paradox stopped releasing material with Gon on Safari in September 2000.Paradox Press. May 01, 2005. Piranha Press Piranha Press was DC Comics's first mature readers imprint launched in 1987. The book establishing the imprint's tone was Beautiful Stories for Ugly Children (BSUC), an anthology by Dave Louapre and Dan Sweetman. Piranha's best-selling (and most well-remembered) title was Why I Hate Saturn (which started Kyle Baker's solo career). Piranha was shut down in 1994 to be replaced by Paradox Press.Piranha Press. Page 8. The imprint was DC's first imprint that allowed creator owned titles.Piranha Press. Piranha was announced in November 1987 with Mark Nevelow as its editor. In June 1989, the imprint's first titles hit the stands, BSUC and ETC. 24 different titles saw print under the Piranha imprint. BSUC lasted 30 issues while most were one shots or did not last for more than 5 issues. In December 1992, Prince:Alter Ego, based on the rock star Prince. hit the stands. Tangent Comics Tangent Comics was a DC Comics imprint that introduced the Tangent Universe, a new universe of superheroes, created by Dan Jurgens in 1997 based on alternative concepts for the regular DC superheroes.Renaud, Jeffrey. "Jurgens Talks "Tangent: Superman's Reign" Comic Book Resources; January 8, 2008. The imprint published a series of 18 one-shots over two years starring the Tangent version of the major DC Universe characters. The first 9 specials were published during cover date December 1997 "skip-week", with the second 9 for September 1998 skip-week. In 2006, the Tangent characters reappeared the regular DC Universe in "Infinite Crisis" in 2006, in "Ion" in 2007 and then in "Countdown". The one shots were collect into two volumes published in January 2008. A Tangent maxiseries with 12 issues was published starting on March 18, 2008, "Tangent: Superman's Reign", by Jurgens revisited the Tangent Universe 10 years later, both in reality and fiction. * Superman instead is a black New York police officer named Harvey Dent who received his physical and metal powers from experiments conducted on him by a top secret 'Big Brother' group called Nightwing. * Tangent's Flash character is a celebrity for being the first 'space' baby and a movie star. This Flash is Lia Nelson, a teenage, having the powers to move at the speed of light, fly, teleport and manipulate holograms. Vertigo Vertigo is the alternative imprint of DC Comics. In January 1993, DC's Vertigo imprint was launched with Sandman and Swamp Thing groups of titles plus Animal Man and Doom Patrol, all former DC Comics imprint titles plus Death: The High Cost of Living, a 3-issue Sandman related mini-series, being the imprint's first new title. In February, several creator-owned titles begin printing with Vertigo from Disney's aborted Touchmark imprint starting with Enigma. Also, In October, the imprint had its first crossover “The Children’s Crusade” running through the Vertigo annuals with The Children's Crusade "book end" series.Vertigo. October 1, 2006. In 1998, the Helix imprint closed down with its "signature book" Transmetropolitan transferred to the Vertigo imprint. Vertigo takes over publishing collected editions for the Helix titles. Starting in January 1999, Trenchcoat Brigade brings Phantom Stranger, Constantine, Dr Occult and Mr E together in one series lasting four issues.Vertigo2. October 24, 2009. Vertigo has its first fifth week event in December 1999 To mark the change in the Millennium with books named starting with "V2K". In May 2002, an ongoing title, Fables by Bill Willingham, revitalized the Vertigo line with stories updating old fairy tales. In July, the imprint launched Vertigo Pop:Tokyo #1, title lasting four issues and included some manga, and the successful Y-The Last Man lasting to January 2008 and 60 issues. Fables' first spin-off, Jack of Fables is launched in July 2006 and lasts over 38 issues.Vertigo3. October 12, 2009. After the September 2008 cancellation of the Minx line, the Minx's The New York Four move to Vertigo for its sequel, New York Five. Vertigo's Fables line has its first crossover, The Great Fables Crossover, a nine issue storyline, through its two ongoing titles plus a limited series, The Literals in 2009. In June 2009, Vertigo launched its first line in Vertigo Crime with Filthy Rich followed by Dark Entries both as black and white hard covers. On July 23, 2010, Karen Berger announced DC universe characters would return to the DC imprint thus canceling a title and effecting a proposed new Swamp Thing series. In 2010, Vertigo saw another Fable spin off, Cinderella: From Fabletown With Love and its 100 page "Spectacular" reprints program begins.Vertigo4. October 12, 2009. On September 27, 2010 continuing the DC Entertainment reorganization, Vertigo joined its other DC imprints under the same Editor-in-Chief Bob Harris while three Vertigo editors are fired the next day. Vertigo in 2011 has two one shot Multi-editor anthologies, Strange Adventures and The Unexpected. An another Fables spin off, The Fairest, is launched in March 2012. Wildstorm Wildstorm was an imprint and subsidiary of DC Comics that was acquired that featured superheroes.Wildstorm. Page 1. The imprint was formerly a member studio of Image Comics. In August 1998, DC purchased Wildstorm including imprints Cliffhanger, Homage and America's Best Comics with the imprints appearing under the DC banner in January 1999.1996-1999. May 07, 2005. In November 1999, Star Trek comic book publishing begins under Wildstorm with a series of one shots and mini-series. On September 27, 2010 in the continuing DC Entertainment reorganization, DC announced the Wildstorm imprint is closed with the December issues will all but two titles moving to the DC brand and the Wildstorm editorial staff was moved to Los Angeles based digital publishing division. With DC's new 52 reboot in September 2011, Wildstorm characters were integrated with the DC Universe in the Edge line of titles with a Stormwatch and Grifter title.Hugh Armitage. WildStorm integrated in DC's 'Edge' titles. June 10, 2011. Digital Spy. Accessed June 12, 2013. America's Best Comics America's Best Comics (ABC) was an imprint of Wildstorm, originating before Wildstorm's purchase by DC comics in 1998. Alan Moore created the concepts of the line. The imprint published its first comic, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen #1, in January 1999. Additional titles printed were Tom Strong, Promethea and Top 10. In April 1999, Tom Strong begins its run. Moore became increasingly dissatisfied with DC, thus wrapping up the various series and moving League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to Top Shelf/Knockabout. Cliffhanger Cliffhanger was an imprint of Wildstorm Productions for creator owned projects. In July 1998, the Cliffhanger comic "Danger Girl" was licensed out to New Line Cinema for a film adaptation.Chetwynd, Josh. 'Danger Girl' models for New Line. July 7, 1998. Hollywood Reporter. Accessed June 28, 2013. Cliffhanger merged with Homage to become "WildStorm Signature Series". Homage Homage Comics was an imprint of Wildstorm Productions for writer-creator owned comics. In March 1996, Wilstorm announced the start of the Homage Comics in August with the relaunch of Kurt Busiek's Astro City and that Homage Comics would be published outside of the Image Comics system.Astro City Returns at the Forefront of a New Imprint. March 2, 1996. Press Releases. Wildstorm Production (San Diego). In August 1998, DC purchased Wildstorm including imprints Cliffhanger, Homage and America's Best Comics with the imprints appearing under the DC banner in January 1999. Homage merged with Cliffhanger to become "WildStorm Signature Series". ;Titles * Kurt Busiek's Astro City * "Leave It To Chance" by James Robinson and Paul Smith * "Strangers In Paradise" by Terry Moore * "Red" by Warren Ellis and Cully HamnerAdler, Matt. Creators Remember WildStorm. September 24, 2010. iFanboy.com Zuda Comics Zuda Comics was DC Comics' internet comics website/imprint starting in 2007. The site published all new web comics and open submission policy for new creators. DC shuttered Zuda in 2010 as the company move to only DC Comics digital releases instead of web comics.Zuda Comics. Page 3. On July 9, 2007, DC announced Zuda Comics as a free online site for original comics. The site would be a competitive based submission site where users would try to have their feature run the longest to qualify for a print collection. In April 2009, the first Zuda Comic winner, Jeremy Love's Bayou, is printed. On September 27, 2010 continuing the DC Entertainment reorganization, DC announced the end of Zuda imprint. Lines Line of comic book are related comic book that don't necessarily have their own imprint. They may feature affiliate characters to a major character, (Batman line, source of the characters (Red Circle), or other similarities. DC lines currently includes Batman, Green Lantern, Edge, supernatural and young superheroes. DC Archives Editions DC Archives Editions is a reprint line that collects DC Comics in hardcover multi-issue format. Edge Edge is a line of DC Comics books that include Wildstorm characters. With DC's new 52 reboot in September 2011, the Edge line of titles was launched with a Stormwatch and Grifter titles, Wildstorm characters integrated with the DC Universe and All-Star Western, Sgt. Rock and the Men of War, Deathstroke, Blackhawks, OMAC, Blue Beetle, Suicide Squad titles. First Wave First Wave is the name of a separate DC Comics line of comic book featuring a fictional universe and a comic book limited series of the same name. The universe was a melding of licensed pulp fiction characters with versions of established non-super powered DC heroes. The comic book line was launched with a Batman/Doc Savage one-shot followed by the limited series and two continuing series. The limited series was six-issue long published in 2010 and written by Brian Azzarello, drawn by Rags Morales featuring the main characters of the universe. History With DC's acquisition in 2009 to comic book rights for Doc Savage and the Spirit among other pulp characters, DC Co-Publisher Dan DiDio and writer Brian Azzarello decided on a shared universe for these characters then added established non-superpowered DC heroes to the mix. The First Wave fictional universe is a part of the DC Multiverse and was launched in Batman/Doc Savage one-shot, by writer Brian Azzarello with Phil Noto as artist. Along with the title characters, additional character guest starred including Black Canary, The Avenger, The Blackhawks, The Spirit, and Doc Savage's The Fabulous Five. This was then followed by a First Wave limited series with art by Rags Morales. Two First Wave line ongoing series were then started: Doc Savage, by Paul Malmont as the beginning writer joined by artist Howard Porter, and The Spirit, by Mark Schultz the beginning writer joined by artist Moritat. Both of these titles also included back-up stories further showcasing the First Wave universe. Doc Savages back up was Justice Inc., starring ''The Avenger, while The Spirit had additional Spirit short black-and-white tales by various creators. By February 2011, DC planned to cancel the line, however the Doc Savage and The Spirit titles were solicited as late as August 2011. In February 2012, DC listed a First Wave collection for May 2012 release. Licenses for the non-DC characters, Spirit, Doc Savage and the Avenger, has ended prior to December 17, 2012. Red Circle Red Circle was a DC Comics line of comic books in the DC Universe featuring the Red Circle characters. The line was the second licensed attempt of DC to use these characters; the previous attempt being Impact Comics. DC was granted the license to the Red Circle characters in 2008. DC plan to inject the character into the DC Universe and tapped writer J. Michael Straczynski to write their introductory stories in the series The Brave and the Bold in 2009. The line was instead launch as a series of one-shots in August 2009. The Red Circle one shots were followed in September by The Shield ongoing series with an Inferno back up feature and The Web ongoing plus The Hangman co-feature. Both titles fold after 10 issues to be replaced by The Might Crusaders'' ongoing title which by issue 3 was shorten to a six issue miniseries. In July 2011, it was revealed that DC no longer had the rights to them. TSR TSR is a DC comic book line based on games licensed from TSR, Inc. Dragonlance was first to be licensed and published with its first issue hitting the stands in August 1988. Additional titles follow with issue one of '''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons in October and Gammarauders in November. In July 1989, Forgotten Realms begins publication. In October 1989, Gammarauders is canceled with issue 12.1986-1989. An annual anthology, TSR Worlds #1, is launched in July 1990 with Spelljammer began a 15 issues run the next month. In October 1991, the TSR license ended bring an end to the line with Advance Dungeons and Dragons reaching issue 36. References * * Hughes, Bob. DC Timeline. External links * comicbookdb ** ** *** ** ** ** * Grand Comic DB ** ** ** ** * An International Catalogue of Superheroes ** First Wave ** Impact Comics ** Milestone Comics ** Red Circle/Archie Superheroes ** Wildstorm * Mighty Crusaders Network - featuring Archie's/Red Circle heroes ** Impact Comics ** Red Circle line * DC Archives Editions ** DC Comics: search results for DC Archive Editions ** DenysH.com: Denys Howard Online - DC Archives by Date ** Infinite Earths - Complete List of DC Archives * Elseworlds ** Timeline ** Index of Characters and Publications ** Fanpage ** Alternity * Vertigo ** Vertigo on Comic Book Realm ** ** Everything2.com: "The Complete Vertigo Comics Bibliography" ** "Digging Deeper - Vertigo X" mini interview with Grant Morrison, Bryan Talbot and Chris Weston on their Vertigo memories * Wildstorm ** Wildstorm at the Big Comic Book DataBase ** Wild at Heart: Ben Abernathy, Newsarama, May 19, 2008 Category:DC Comics imprints Category:Lists